Kakashi and I
by KitsuneHermit
Summary: KakashiOC A love story between Kakashi and my best friend Kyoko. It will eventually cross over with Sandy Secrets. First few are very short, but eventually get longer and much better.
1. Chapters 1 to 4: The Short beginning

**Ryu- This is not my fanfiction. It is the fanfiction of my best friend Kyoko. It is a love story between her and Kakashi. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

Disclaimer: Kyoko and Ryu do not own Naruto. We only own any situations found in the fanfiction, as well as the OC Kaida(Kyoko's OC name). HA! Points to lawyers YOU CAN'T SUE!!!

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

#1 Kakashi and Me!!!

Kakashi: hey you! Big grin

Kaida: turns to see Kakashi oh, hi Kakashi slight blush

Kakashi: Wait ...are you the same Kyoko on Gaia? PrincessKyoko? Surprised look

Kaida: uh... what is it to you? Wide eyes

Kakashi: I've heard a lot of complaints about you saying "I'm yours" XD

Kaida: yah...that's me looks down sweatdrops

Kakashi: chuckles don't blush. pulls her head up towards him I think that's cute. XD

Kaida: really? Surprised look

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

#2 Invasion of the Nooblets!

Kakashi- now, what man in the right mind would lie to a pretty girl? winks

Kaida- heart starts to race

Naruto- runs over Hey Kakashi Sensei!! XD

Kakashi- sighs … sweatdrop

Naruto- why aren't you training Sauske? You set me up with a closet perv cause YOU couldn't train me! So why aren't you training Sasuke??? Angry frown

Kakashi- Naruto... first of all Sasuke's an emo (no offense to you Sasuke luvas out there) Secondly, he's still in the hospital so I have been enjoying myself- big grin

Naruto- yah by looking at pretty ladies! XD

Kakashi- guh! Naruto!!! Popping vein

Kaida- giggles XD

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

#3 The Closet Pervert Claims his Prize

Ebisu- tiredly runs up Naruto… pant pant we need to go back to training now! XP

Naruto- no! I want Kakashi to be my trainer. Not you! You closet- Ebisu grabs Naruto and starts to drag him away Let go of me you closet pervert! XO

Kakashi- turns back to me I'm sorry about that. Naruto can be a little bit pesky sometimes. sweatdrop

Kaida- that's okay; I found it quite amusing really! XD

Kakashi- hehe being their teacher can be quite hard at times. sweatdrop

Kaida- giggles I bet it would. Big grin

Kakashi- awkward silence sweatdrop

Kaida- look at my watch oh its getting late. I better go home and put these groceries away. Nice seeing you Kakashi! I turn to leave small smile

Kakashi- wait! he grabs my hand and I drop my groceries I-I am so sorry! Wide eyes

Kyoko's Idoitic Fantasies!

#4 Kakashi's Recovery

Kaida- that's okay sweat drops

Kakashi- helps pick up the supplies. we both grab a bottle of soy, his hand is on top of mine he removes his hands and blushes um…

Kaida- blushing … yeah…

Kakashi- …May I treat you to some ramen? smiles

Kaida- giggles sure I guess XD

Kakashi- grabs the bag of groceries small smile

Kaida- wait I can carry those! O.O

Kakashi- oh no you can't! runs off toward the ramen stand big grin

Kaida: hey!! Come back here! we're both laughing small blush

**Ryu- You may not like these short "chapters" but I promise that things get longer and better as the story continues. I have read up to chapter 29 and each chapter got larger as things went along. The romance picks up, and you won't want to stop reading! XD**


	2. 5 to 7: Jiraiya and the Ramen Bowl

**Ryu- This does not belong to me. It is a product of my best friend's imagination. It all belongs to Kyoko.**

Disclaimer- lawyers appear after hearing that Of course, neither of us own Naruto! lawyers grumble and go away

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

#5 Jiraiya's Discovery

Jiraiya-is sitting on a nearby roof top with binoculars in hand, sneaking a peek at the girls hot spring. he's drooling when his acute hearing picks up the sweet laughter of a girl. his binocular's are swung towards the ramen shop to reveal a slim young dame. As she ran for who knows what reason, her brown curls bounced along with something else that caught Jiraiya's attention... he smirks his crooked perverted smile and slips down off the roofslight blush

Meanwhile...

Kaida-still laughing hey! You're going to drop them...again!!! XD

Kakashi-arrives at the Ramen stand haha you think I would but I'm not as clumsy as you are! Big grin

Kaida-she trots up next to him HEY! I'm not the one who caused me to drop them last time... wait... that didn't make any sense did it?? kakashi laughs well you know what I meant!!!! Angry expression

Kakashi-sets the groceries down continuing to laugh at least I can speak correctly! XD

Kaida-trys to take a seat on the stool but falls off it backwards. Kakashi quickly caught me. There was a moment where he and I were locked eye to eye but was interrupted with a giggle from the girl behind the stand. She and the man were smiling at us and we realized that we were still standing there. Kakashi helped me to my feet and took a seat at the Ramen stand and I quickly joined him knowing that I wasn't the only one blushing...

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

#6 A New Start, A New Disaster

Kakashi-orders a pork ramen so…where do you live? Small smile

Kaida- what's under your mask? Annoyed expression

Kakashi-ramen set in front of him oh is that how its going to be? ...Aren't you getting anything???Wide eyes

Kaida- no sighs and looks down, pretending to be sad you've ruined my appetite stares

Kakashi-says with mouth full Hey now shakes chop sticks at me that's no reason to go anorexic. You're already skinny enough.stares

Kaida-eye twitches funny you should say that… you sound just like my friends from school… I'm just not hungry… and how did you get food into your mouth without me seeing your face? Wide eyes

Kakashi- I'm magic… or you just weren't paying attention. smiles

Kaida-gigglesXD

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya-walking down the street hehe this is a pleasant night for Ramen… hears their conversation…grins

Kaida- so why do you hide your face pray tell? smiles

Kakashi- what… isn't suspicion a good thing? No expression

Kaida- yes… for you at least. stares

Kakashi- now why would it be a good thing except for deception? Wide eyes

Kaida-said flirtatiously it makes me want to get to know you better. winks

Jiraiya- and I would like to know you better as well, Miss. winks

Kaida-turns to see Jiraiya standing behind herwide eyed expression

Kakashi- ah I see you couldn't stay away from me very long. No expression

Jiraiya- who says it's you I'm after!? Wide eyes

Kakashi- first my student… now my girl friend… geez what is with you. I know you want me but you have to wait your turn. SarcasmXP

Jiraiya-thought he was serious I-I like women… not men… what are you, bi??? Wide eyes

Kaida-tries not to laugh and turns back aroundXD

Jiraiya- I can prove I like women to you right now. squeezes my buttXD

Kaida- YIPE!!!! Wide eyes

Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies!

Perverted Ways Never Change

Kakashi-quite irritated, before Jiriaya's perverseness got the best of himself, hit his fist off the table and not only attempted to avoid eye contact with him but tries to remain cool and collect… which wasn't quite working Jiraiya, go back to your "roof post". eats ramen …of course I am in shock so I didn't notice

Jiriaya- hehe. what's the matter Kakashi? An old man like me cramping your style? grins

Kaida-being miss inconspicuous, I put the bowl of now cold ramen over my head in attempt to spare my dignity… which did quite the opposite.Teary expression

Kakashi-noticed my discomfort and bolted up from his seat and rang the bell that called the waiters from around back. The waitress came out. Check please Miss. the waitress at the stand turned around and added it up.

Jiriaya-attempts to lift up the bowl of ramen I'm holding on my head. All I could see was his infamous smirk and a bloody nose What is your name Miss? Jiraiya is staring

Kakashi- attempts to push the bowl down so I couldn't see him but with a little too much force… Enough Jiriaya! pays bill and picks up groceries come on… turns to me

Me-knockout unconscious because once again a little too much forceXP

Jiriaya-his smirk grew wider as he found this outbig grin

Kakashi-dashed to separate me from Jiriaya a.k.a. being raped Don't you even think about it. he picked me up and was about to swing me over his shoulder and I woke up. I held on to the bowl and he swung me over his shoulder.

Kaida- ehh! My boob! was crushed on his shoulderXP

Jiraiya- GAWD THAT'S HOTT!!!! nose bleed and drooling

Kakashi-sigh what am I going to do with you??? Big grin

Me- …with me??? Wide eyes

Kakashi- Who else? Do you see anyone else with a ramen bowl on their head? XD

Me- I don't know!?! I can't see with it on my head! XD

Waiter- HEY! COME BACK WITH MY BOWL!!! Unhappy expression

Kakashi- We'll bring it back to you tomorrow washed! XD

**Ryu- Well...that was...interesting. Next installment of _Kyoko's Idiotic Fantasies_ coming up soon!**


End file.
